Starfire and the dirty magazines
by vic elor
Summary: Starfire steals dirty magazines from her friends rooms to learn about human beings.  Warning: Futa Content
1. Sneaky Starfire

Starfire closed her bedroom curtains tightly and with enough force to causes them to rustle in their own self produced wind before zipping over to her bedroom door and activating the locking mechanism. Her eyes darted around the room, mentally checking every door, every hatch, every window. Once she had assured herself that she was both alone and protected from unwanted intrusions Starfire relaxed, allowing her shoulders to droop a bit as she floated over towards her bed while slipping out of her flowing bathrobe. While her human friends had convinced her that modesty was important on earth, she felt more at ease when alone in her room clad only in her minimal undergarments. Earlier she may have felt even more comfortable completely nude but the pretty and lacey underwear Earth provided had grown on her and now she felt more comfortable in that.

She had lied. Not longer then thirty minutes ago she had shown up late to breakfast, dressed in her bathrobe and complained of feeling ill. She had felt bad making her friends feel sorry for her when she wasn't really sick but a wonderful discovery several days earlier had given her an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Now that she was secure in her room and her friends had left for patrol Starfire sat down on the edge of her bed, scooted backwards until she was resting comfortably and then pulled open her nightstand drawer.

Her friends had never been very comfortable talking about sex. This had always confused Starfire as it seemed like an important subject to discuss, especially for someone who was new to this world. A few days earlier she had discovered that despite the difficulty humans had with the subject they produced a large and varied supply of magazines devoted entirely to the topic. With a little bit of snooping Starfire had discovered that though each of them had hidden it from sight all four of her friends had copies of these wonderful magazines.

As she pulled out the stack and spread them across her bed she was overcome by the variety of the material.

"This is going to be more complicated them I thought." Starfire said to herself as she sighed and picked up the first magazine.


	2. Beast Boys Pile

The first magazine Starfire picked up was from the supply she had discovered in Beast Boys room. She flipped through the pages quickly at first, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in all the pictures and stories. She flipped through the entire magazine three times before finally understanding exactly what she was seeing.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, noticing the pattern, "These girls are all like Beast Boy! He must like girls who can shape change as well! But… I didn't know there were other shape changers on Earth?"

The magazine Starfire studied was filled mostly with drawings of cute young girls with animal features; Ears, tails, paws. Some were even more animalistic, as if a full fledged animal had been transformed into a humanoid creature. A few of the pictures were not drawn but rather actual photographs of real women with ears and tails. Though clearly appearing not real to any normal person, Starfire had no reason to doubt the authenticity of the photos.

"I can understand Beast Boys attraction to these girls; they are all very pretty." Starfire mumbled to herself, admiring the girls in the magazines.

Starfire spent some time looking through all of the magazines she had acquired from Beast Boys room, finding nearly all of them to focus on what one of the magazines referred to as "Furry Girls."

"I guess these Furry Girls are more exciting then I had realized!" Starfire whispered as she began to blush, noticing the sizeable peak formed in her lacey pink panties as she placed the final magazine back in the pile, "Perhaps someday I should go out and meet one in person."

For a few moments Starfire daydreamed, allowing her mind to imagine what it would be like to spend time with a handful of the girls she had seen in the magazines. While it had felt like only a moment when she snapped out of it she noticed on her alarm clock that thirty minutes had passed.

"I must move on if I am to view all the documents and return them to their hiding places before my friends return."

As she put the last of Beast Boys magazines back in the pile Starfire suddenly realized something; none of the girls in any of Beast Boys magazines were like her.

"Not a single one of them had a glornob…" Starfire wondered to herself as she reached for an item from the next pile.


	3. Cyborg's Pile

The next pile on Starfire's bed were items she had found in Cyborg's room. Starfire half expected the glossy paged magazine to be filled with Furry Girls as well, but after the first pass through the first one she found none. Starfire smiled, pleased that while she had found the Furry Girls interesting she was excited to know that Earthlings were not all the same.

Starfire, eyeing the magazine in her hand as well as the next one on the pile realized they were not the same. She quickly flipped through the first few magazines, attempting to find a pattern. Eventually she was able to find one.

"How strange…" Starfire mumbled, "Cyborg seems to have two very different tastes. Half of these girls seem to have nothing in common except very large breasts while the other half… the other half of these magazines are filled with pale girls with much more modest bodies and strange hair and outfits. In fact, this second set of magazines are filled with girls who are similar to friend Raven and not-so-friendly Jinx."

The more pages Starfire flipped through, the more she couldn't help but begin imaging her friend sprawled out in the erotic poses. She had always simply considered Raven a friend and possibly her only close female friend on Earth. The idea that Raven could be something else… something sexual had never occurred to her until now.

"Perhaps Cyborg has the right idea," Starfire said with a nod as she closed the last magazine, "Perhaps friend Raven would feel less alone and different if we shared in some erotic couplings. I just wonder…"

Starfire trailed off, a critical question forming in her mind. All the images and stories in the magazines were amazing and incredibly arousing, to the point where her own girl cock had worked itself up to full mast and pushed itself free of her soft pink panties. She knew it would be impossible to stuff herself back in, especially with two more piles of magazines to examine and so instead decided to completely discard her undergarments, unhooking her bra and sliding her panties down her legs before bundling them both up and tossing them with a perfect arc into her laundry basket in her open closet.

As she placed the last of Cyborg's magazines back onto his pile she allowed her eyes to drift down onto her own body. She had never really thought much about her body; people had told her as a child she was adorable but now that she was older the complements were nearly gone. She suspected she was not ugly, unaware of how attractive most people viewed her. Until now though, as she looked down over her firm and fit body, she had never considered that something might be different about her.

"All of Cyborg's magazines, both kinds, were filled with women just like Beast Boy's." Starfire said out loud as she gently flicked the head of her girl cock with her index finger, enjoying the gust of sensation and the magnificent sight of it moving about before returning to its hard, proud stance, "Some of them looked a little bit like me but… none of them were exactly like me. I wonder if Raven is like the girls in these magazines or if she is like me?"


	4. Raven's Pile

Robin's magazines were the most important to Starfire, even more so now that she had seen the materials of her two other male team members, but she wasn't yet ready to view his. She would wait for his magazines until last. Instead she grabbed an item from Raven's pile.

"Raven's magazines seem to be filled with most boys. Good! This will allow me to better… understand… them…" Starfire's sentence began to break apart as she started flipping through the first magazine.

Starfire had expected Raven's supply to filled with pictured of slender, pale skin boys. Instead she found them filled with strong, handsome men with glowing muscles and pleasant faces. If she wasn't so disturbed but a terrible realization she would likely have laughed, finding it funny that Raven's boys looked a lot like Cyborg and Cyborg's girls looked like Raven.

"I… oh my!" Starfire shouted, flipping faster and faster through the magazines in Raven's pile, "This is very not good! Not good at all!"

Within ten minutes Starfire had rapid-fire flipped through each and every magazine and book. Some of the images had girls posing with the men as well; one in particular sat open, spread wide on her bed as she stared at it.

"The girls in these pictures look like Beast Boy's and Cyborg's as well… but the boys look like…" Starfire trailed off, not sure how to describe what she saw. Starfire was beginning to think that all girls on Earth were of this similar but different design and that much to her surprise the ample member she so enjoyed was something that only Earth Boys had.

The sudden dilemma Starfire was facing, while pushing a thousand scary thoughts through her head at once did nothing to calm her body's arousal. As she stared, unsure about her future on Earth, her erection seemed to only grow larger.

Starfire sighed as she plopped backwards, falling back onto her large, fluffy pillows. She took a peak at her alarm clock, noting that her friends would soon be back from patrol. With her sudden discovery in mind, Starfire was even more determined to return the borrowed items before her friends returned so as to ensure no unpleasant topics were discussed.

Though her time was short, there was just enough time to flip through Robin's collection. Starfire knew that discovering what made Robin tick was going to be a mute point now but she her curiosity was strong enough to pull her in.


	5. Robin's Pile

Starfire gave a disappointed sigh as she picked up the top item on Robin's pile. It was labeled "T-Girls Monthly" and the front picture was of a somewhat plain looking (at least by the standards of her other friends magazines) woman.

The first few pictures were of the cover girl with her boyfriend, the two kissing and making out. Starfire stopped and threw the magazine down, disgusted by the fact that though she longed to do such things with Robin she would never be able to explain herself to him. She was about to gather up all the material when her eyes locked onto the magazine and froze in wide stare.

The magazine had flipped to the next page when she had tossed it aside and Starfire was shocked to see that the plain looking girl didn't have the parts Starfire had expected. This girl was built like her… smaller, but like her none the less.

Starfire snatched the magazine up off the bed and hurriedly began to flip through the pages. Three different couples starred in this first magazine, each of them with a girl like Starfire. Fearing this was a strange fluke, she picked up the next magazine and flipped through, finding even more girls like herself. By the time she had finished flipping through the pile Starfire's grin had grown from ear to ear; only two girls in all the magazines was built like the ones in the other piles and even they were paired with a girl like Starfire.

Realizing she had spent longer flipping through the magazines then she had thought originally, Starfire eyed the clock and yelped with surprise. She would only have ten minutes to return everything to its proper place before her friends were scheduled to return home.

Starfire quickly piled up all the magazines and floated over to the door; if she could have she would have gotten dressed but even if she had enough time her body wouldn't let her. Her erection was as stiff as ever and gave no indication of shrinking anytime soon; there was no way she could get any of her panties or her skirt on over it and instead decided to fly naked and hope that she was fast enough to make it back to her room in time.

It wasn't difficult to hide Beast Boy's collection, his room being such a mess that there was no way he would have noticed they had moved at all. Cyborg's collection was also easy to replace, it being left almost out in the open in a secure corner of his room. Raven's collection took time to rehide, her room meticulous in its order and precision.

Starfire had just closed the drawer that Robin used to house his collection when she heard her friends pass by Robin's door.

"I'll go check on Starfire, make sure she's okay." Raven said, her footsteps already echoing down the hallway.

"I'm going to go find something to eat, I'm starved!" Cyborg announced, with Beast Boy chiming in with a "Me too!"

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes. I want to check on some things first." Robin replied.

Starfire epped as the door slid open. Robin, somewhat oblivious, took a step into the room before noticing Starfire, which allowed the door to close behind him. Starfire hadn't seen anyone else near the doorway so she suspected that no one but Robin had seen her. That provided only partial relief.

Starfire had not had time to hide. The drawer was closed but now she stood next to Robin's bed, floating in the air completely naked with her sizable erection pointing straight towards Robin.

"Ahhh… ummm… What's… What's going on here?" Robin asked.


	6. Raven investigates

Raven had waited several minutes outside Starfire's door, not wanting to barge in. She felt silly talking without getting any response, almost as if she was talking to herself. In another scenario she would have simply left, assuming the person on the other side of the door was simply being rude. Raven knew that wasn't the case with Starfire though; it wasn't in her nature, even if she was sick, to ignore anyone especially the only other girl in the tower. After giving sufficient time to ensure Starfire wasn't simply sleeping Raven focused her mind to make a rift in the door large enough for her to stick her head through.

"Starfire, we're back… are you alright?" Raven asked as she stuck her head through the black vortex, "I'm sorry for barging in but you didn't answer and we were… I was concerned."

Having spent so much time in dark chambers it didn't take anytime for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. Raven was surprised to see that Starfire wasn't in her room. She was beginning to pull her head back when she spotted Starfire's discarded clothing lying on the floor. Raven had never known Starfire to just toss her clothes on the floor; it simply wasn't feminine enough for Starfire's persona for laundry to be anywhere but in a laundry basket discreetly out of view. The robe, discarded carelessly in a lumpy pile was perplexing enough to raise concern but since she had claimed to be sick Raven chalked it up to illness. Scanning the room with her eyes Raven eventually noticed soft pink clothes piled near the bed.

It wasn't in Raven's nature to pry into others lives but she was beginning to become concerned for her friend. She was an foreign to Earth and who knew how an Earth illness might affect her alien anatomy. The portal in the door expanded, allowing Raven to slide into the room. It felt weird being alone in Starfire's room without her permission but, after ensuring Starfire was still no where to be found, Raven walked silently over to the small pile near the bed.

"Undergarments." Raven mumbled to herself as she lifted up Starfire's discarded bra, "Right size and color, couldn't be anyone's but Star's. They don't look damaged either so it's not like they were ripped off her in a fight."

The only rational reason Raven could think of for Starfire to be naked and not in her room was if she was bathing but Raven had passed the "designated" girls shower and had heard no running water or any sign of presence. Even if she was there it seemed likely she would have taken her clothes off there rather then in her room.

Raven turned to leave but before she could take two steps she could feel something was still wrong. Turning back towards the bed Raven couldn't quite place what seemed off, as so much seemed off. She knew Starfire kept her laundry basket in her closet and decided to help her sick friend and toss her clothes in for her. As she was about to drop the undergarments in the basket Raven's eye caught something off about Starfire's panties.

"They're… not right. They look strangely stretched, not evenly stretched like if she was rough on her clothes. No, it's more like something large was inside of them but… not her hand." She mumbled to herself as she held them up for a more detailed inspection, feeling as though what was wrong with Starfire's soft pink panties was something that should be so obvious to her and yet eluded her grasp.

Raven wasn't sure what was going on and though the strange discovery in Starfire's room perplexed her there was no way Raven was going to consult her friends about it. It was bad enough she had been in Starfire's room without her permission but to present her delicates to three hormone filled boys was a crime no sane person would commit.

She couldn't tell him what she had found but she could at least voice her concern to Robin; he would want to know that Starfire was missing. Having discarded the items Raven quickly exited the room and, glad not to have gotten caught, headed straight for Robin's room.


	7. Robin's delima

Robin tried to speak but couldn't. He could open his mouth and noise came out, even words but not sentences or even coherent thoughts. The sight of Starfire standing naked in his room, frozen in fear and apparent arousal was simply too much for him to handle.

"I'm sorry for being in your room without permission. I… I was…" Starfire began before suddenly realizing she didn't really want to admit what she had been doing in his room.

"Why… are you… naked?" Robin asked, finally able to string a few sensible words together.

"Oh… that!" Starfire said, the idea of being caught looking through Robin's things having been so strong that she had for a split second forgotten that she was naked, "Well that's simple; I couldn't get my panties back on."

Both Robin and Starfire stood silent for a moment, Robin not sure if Starfire was being serious and Starfire unaware how insufficient her answer was.

"What do you mean?" Robin finally asked.

"Oh, well… it seems girls on your world do not have very big Glornob's so… after mine got excited I couldn't manage to fit it back into my panties." Starfire explained, blushing a bit, "I know you are not an 'Earth Girl' but perhaps you are aware nonetheless… how do Earth girls manage to fit their Glornob's so easily within those undergarments? I mean it fits normally but when it grows it almost rips its way through the cloth."

"What… what's a glornob?" Robin asked, believing he already knew the answer but wanting to make sure before saying anything more.

"Well… it's… you see… ummm…" Starfire said, trying to figure out how to describe it before simply giving up and taking her stiff girlcock in her hand, "It's this!"

"Girls… Earth girls at least don't normally have glornob's Starfire." Robin replied, finding himself a bit aroused by the sight of Starfire touching herself.

"True, I have seen pictures of Earth girls who do not have any noticeable glornob but the girls in your magazines… do." Starfire replied, realizing before even saying the last word that she had screwed up and admitted to looking through Robin's stuff.

"My magazines?" Robin asked meekly.

"Yes, the ones you keep hidden." Starfire said, lowering her head in shame as she pointed at the spot Robin kept his magazines.

"Starfire, I can explain… it's not what you think…" Robin began to explain, foolishly about to spout some nonsense denying that he knew about the magazines and that Cyborg had gotten him those as a joke. His fear and embarrassment overriding the obvious fact that a person who could easily pass as his dream girl was standing naked in his room, aroused and confused.

"You do not like girls with glornobs? You prefer the other kind?" Starfire asked, her expression of disappointment hidden by her downward turned head though the visual of her girlcock slowly softening in her hand was not as easily disguised.

"No… I mean, maybe… I mean, it's not that simple." Robin stammered.

"What is not simple about it?" Starfire asked, her gaze still fixed on the floor, "You have pictures of girls who look like me, who have the physical features I do while the others only have pictures of very different people. Do you find girls like me attractive or do you prefer the other kind?"

Robin was silent, still greatly embarrassed but at the same time ashamed by how he was making Starfire feel. She was often perplexed by human culture and his skittishness was only making it worse.

"Starfire, it's like this… up until right now I had never met a girl like you. I didn't even know you were, um, 'a girl like that.' I'm just surprised. What you call 'the other kind of girls' are the norm for Earth girls and since you never gave any hint of being different I never knew." Robin tried to explain.

"I didn't know I had to tell you; I didn't know that I was so different until today. I had assumed Earth girls were just like me." Starfire said softly, feeling rejected.

Robin, able to sense tears beginning to form in Starfire's eyes, realized that while what he had told her may have made certain things clearer it still didn't answer her question nor make her feel any better.

Robin knew he couldn't let Starfire leave dejected, unaware that his attraction and feelings for her had not only not decreased but increased drastically with her revelation. With a sigh he finally answered her question.

"I prefer girls like you… You're the most wonderful girl I've ever known; you're caring, sweet, compassionate and loving and to top it off you are the MOST beautiful girl I've ever met. Will you be my girlfriend?"


	8. Much to her surprise!

The access panel on Robin's door indicated it was unlocked. Raven, concerned and confused by Starfire's absence, acted bolder then normal. Momentarily abandoning her commitment to privacy she opened Robin's door and stepped inside as soon as she arrived, not even making the effort to knock.

This random and uncharacteristic act of impatience would lead to the most unexpected sight of her life.

"Robin, I'm concerned about Starfire; she isn't in her room and I think something may be wrong with her." Raven said as she heard the door slide closed behind her, her mouth speaking before her mind could process what she was seeing.

"You need not worry friend Raven, I am feeling much better now then I was earlier!" Starfire answered, "I believe it was what you call just a little insect."

Raven quickly averted her gaze the moment she realized Starfire and Robin were alone in the room. From beneath her hood Raven could feel an intense burning in her cheeks as a sense of embarrassment washed over her. Determined to keep her cool Raven began to turn for the door as she took great care to keep her voice even and steady.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I didn't realize you two were both in here. I apologize." Raven explained, preparing to leave. She had caught a glimpse of what was going on so was not completely surprised to find Starfire naked and reached for the door when she abruptly stopped. Something was not right… something more then just the awkwardness of walking in on her friends. Raven wasn't sure how she was going to manage to steal another glance without looking like a pervert but found herself determined to find a way.

Within a second Starfire unwittingly supply the method.

"It is alright, you need not apologize. I am glad to find my friends are concerned when I am ill. It is most reassuring." Starfire quipped.

Robin remained frozen on his bed, praying that Raven would make a speedy retreat and not pay any attention to what she may have seen; Robin dreamed about being close to a girl like Starfire but the thought of having to explain that to someone before the shock and euphoria had worn off was tying his tongue in knots. For a second he felt his heart begin to relax as Raven had turned to leave but Starfire's words sent his pulse shooting up once again.

Raven turned around slightly to acknowledge Starfire's comment, moving just enough to ensure a few seconds of discreet observation.

"Regardless, I should have knocked before…" Raven replied, her words trailing off as her brain processed what she saw.

Robin and Starfire were both seated on the edge of Robin's bed, Starfire holding Robin's shirt in her hands. Though she wouldn't admit it Raven thought Robin looked good with his shirt off, his well toned chest and stomach displayed bashfully for her to see. Robin's shirt, flung over and entwined in Starfire's hands did nothing to hide almost any of her form.

Raven had always been a bit jealous of Starfire; she seemed the perfect girl, something Raven longed to be but felt would be forever out of her reach. She could eat insane amounts of food and yet remain slim and fit without much effort beyond her normal Titan training. Seeing her naked Raven even felt a bit annoyed, having hoped that her ample bust had been due to padding or trickery in her outfits and yet now discovering without a doubt that Starfire had been truly well endowed all along.

After a few seconds Raven realized how ironic her choice of mentally referring to Starfire as being well endowed really was, noticing the impressive erection sprouting from between her thighs.

"Starfire, do you… do you have a cock?" Raven asked with great surprise.

"A rooster?" Starfire asked.

"I can explain everything!" Robin shouted.

"What? A rooster? No, a cock?" Raven asked, pointing at the stiffy between Starfire's legs.

"This? My glornob?" Starfire asked, touching an index finger to her erection, "On Earth it is called a cock?"

"Well, I can explain most of this…" Robin said.

"Yeah, that's what they're called." Raven answered, "So you really have one? That's not an illusion?"

"No, it is no illusion." Starfire replied.

"I might be able to explain some of this…" Robin muttered, realizing neither girl was listening to him at all.

"Is it some sort of alien puberty thing like when you grew that horn and the little tusks?" Raven asked.

"No, I do not believe so as I have always had it." Starfire answered.

"So you've always had it?" Raven asked, repeating what Starfire had just said with some restrained excitement.

Starfire nodded a meek yes, beginning to think that her only female friend might be too overwhelmed by her discovery (a discovery that up until that morning Starfire hadn't even realized wasn't 100% the norm).

"So you've always had it, it's real, it's not an illusion, and it's not going to go away?" Raven asked, trying again to hold back her excitement.

"That is correct." Starfire answered with a sad sigh, fearing the worst from Raven's line of questions.

"You have no idea how relieved I am!" Raven exclaimed, allowing some of her excitement to shine as she pushed back her hood to expose her blushing, smiling face.

"Relieved?" Robin asked as Starfire and Robin both stared at Raven confused.

"Well, being the daughter of a demon I haven't had a lot chances to spend time with normal people growing up so…" Raven began to explain as she used one hand to pull back her cloak and the other to readjust her outfit.

Robin's eyes grew large with shock and Starfire's eyes grew large with glee as Raven's precise readjustments caused her own girlcock to come free from its hiding.

"… So I thought I was the only girl like this!" Raven explained, a look of excitement and relief flowing from her normally calm face as she was finally able to express a secret she had felt ashamed of for years.


	9. Girl Talk

For Robin, his day had suddenly changed from mundane to unbelievable. Even in his own mind the only way he could describe it was by quoting a cartoon show Beast Boy used to watch in which a character once uttered the phrase "this is by a wide margin the most unlikely thing that has ever happened!" (Lela from Futurama)

Being part of the Titans made socializing difficult and so Robin had figured he'd never find a girl that would fit his desires. Now, in one afternoon he had discovered that not one but both of the girls he lived with were more then they seemed. Despite some annoyance from the fact that neither girl was paying any attention to him anymore, Robin couldn't help but smile.

Robin watched and listened quietly as Starfire leaped from the bed, tightly embraced Raven and twirled her around in the air, a shiver visibly running through Raven's body as Starfire's rock hard girlcock pressed firmly up against Raven's new exposed girlcock. Robin watched with delight as with each successive spin Raven's limp and timid little cock grew larger and larger. By the time both girls exchanged statements of surprise and disbelief, informing each other how thrilled they were to learn each others secrets Raven's previously petite cock had grown to be nearly as large as Starfire's; though not as flamboyant as Starfire, Robin was surprised how genuinely happy (not just sexually excited) Raven seemed to be.

The two Titan girls spent nearly ten minutes sharing stories with each other. Starfire explained how surprised she was to find out about human anatomy as she had only ever seen one girl naked besides herself, her sister Blackfire back on her home world and since her sister was built like her she had never considered anything different might exist. Discovering how different human girls were had left her feeling even more alien and isolated on her new home but Raven's disclosure had made the tower suddenly feel ever more like home then it ever had before.

Raven told a very different set of stories. She had known her whole life how different she was; always a girl but very different from all the others. She already felt she could never fit in anywhere being the daughter of a demon. She always had to control her emotions to keep her demon side at bay but to control her sexual urges was even harder as one poorly timed thought could provide her with a "wardrobe malfunction" she could not explain away. There had been several instances in the tower where she was shocked that she had managed to hide her erection beneath her cloak without anyone catching on.

Robin sat quietly and listened to the girls talk, simply allowing himself to soak in the beautiful display in front of him. Robin listened to the girl talk for nearly twenty minutes before Raven suddenly seemed to remember he was in the room.

"Hold on a second Star, I have a question for you." Raven asked, looking past Starfire for a moment to look at Robin before returning her sight to her naked alien friend.

"What do you wish to know?" Starfire asked, still bubbling over.

"You're not wearing ANY clothes." Raven said.

"That's not a question, is it?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's not a question more of an observation. I also notice that I don't see any sign of your clothes in the room."

"That is true. I had to do… something… very quickly and there was no way I was going to get my clothes back on once my glornob gets this big." Starfire explained.

"Yeah, so in other words you were naked when we got back from patrol and Robin entered his room?" Raven asked, knowing the answer already. Robin decided to say nothing, figuring nothing he could say at the moment would result in anything but disaster.

"Yes."

"And you say that you didn't know anything about human anatomy until today so that means he didn't know anything about your little secret until he came home, correct?" Raven asked, again already knowing the answer.

"That is also correct. He seemed very surprised!" Starfire answered.

"But seeing how you two were sitting close together on the bed and one of you had taken his shirt off it doesn't seem like he was to upset to find out about your little secret." Raven said, realizing after Robin had to try to hide a smile that she had made a bad pun by referring to Starfire's girlcock as a LITTLE secret.

"Oh, that is correct! I am fairly certain he greatly prefers girls such as you and me. I mean, he has a large stack of magazines filled with pictures and stories of nothing but girls like us AND he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Starfire explained, not realizing that Robin may not have wanted to admit to owning a large stash of secret porn.

"Really?" Raven asked, happily surprised and with a hint of sinister intent in her voice, "Did you see any of these magazines?"

"Of course, I didn't get a chance to study them as long as I liked but I've looked through all of them!" Starfire said proudly.

"Were they're any pictures that had more then just one or two people in them?" Raven asked, causing Robin's jaw to drop from a mixture of fear and bliss. After having hidden her sexual desires for so many long years Raven had no desire to pass up an opportunity that may never present itself again.

"Yes, there were some that showed a man with multiple girls. Why do you… ask?" Starfire began to ask before realizing what Raven was hinting at, "Do you wish to be Robin's girlfriend as well?"

"That wouldn't bother you, Starfire?" Raven asked, praying Starfire would agree.

"Why would being co-girlfriends with my best friend bother me?" Starfire asked sincerely.

Robin wasn't even sure if either girl was even going to ask them how he felt about the idea. Not that he would say no if they did ask.


	10. Figuring things out

"So," Raven asked Starfire as she strolled over to Robin's bed, "I'm guessing since you didn't know about human differences that means you've never been intimate with anyone before."

Starfire nodded a calm yes as she watched Raven approach Robin before following behind her, each girl taking a seat on one side of Robin.

"It is correct to assume you have also not been… intimate… with anyone?" Starfire asked Raven whose cheeks turned red again as she admitted that she hadn't.

For a moment neither girl asked Robin, instead just starring at him and waited for his response. After a moment of fruitless waiting Starfire finally asked.

"There are a few girls who lie and say that I've been with them… but in reality no, I haven't been with anyone before." Robin admitted, feeling some sense of relief from his admission.

"That's okay," Raven said softly as she placed an arm around Robin's shoulder and slid her body up against his, "We won't say anything if you don't want us to, will we Starfire?"

"I swear my lips will be locked!" Starfire answered firmly, as if she was swearing an oath.

"I think you mean your lips will be sealed." Raven corrected.

"Yes, sealed." Starfire nodded.

Starfire's words "lip… locked" burned there way into Raven's mind. With a surprising level of determination, Raven leaned in towards Robin and before he could even process what was happening placed a hand behind his head and pressed in for a long, deep kiss. Though surprised, Robin didn't fight it instead allowing Raven to act as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. With his eyes closed he was caught completely off guard when he felt a pair of strong, soft hands reach into pants and in one seemingly easy swoop remove both his pants and underwear. He tried to protest, to ask Starfire 'what the fuck' she was thinking but when he parted his lips to speak Raven took that as a hint to plunge her tongue into his mouth.

After what felt like an hour to Robin, Raven pulled back off of him. With a little grin she starred silently into his eyes.

"I thought Earth boys and Earth girls wore different types of underwear?" Starfire asked out loud as she played with a tight pair of silky pink panties she had removed a moment earlier from Robin.

Robin blushed, not knowing what to say as Raven's grin widen into a larger smile.

"Most Earth boys do wear different underwear then Earth girls do… but the fun ones don't!" Raven replied to Starfire's question.

"What kind do you wear?" Starfire asked Raven innocently as she continued to toy with the silky panties, her eyes now drifting up and down Robin's firm, naked body.

"Yeah, fair is fair." Robin chirped up, "Starfire and I are both naked but you're still mostly dressed."

Raven gave both of them a reluctant nod as she unclasped her cloak. Despite knowing Starfire's secret and finding out that Robin lusted over T-Girls (and momentarily showing off her girlcock) Raven was still nervous regarding showing off her body. She had spent so much time and energy keeping herself hidden for so many years that her hands shook uncontrollably as she willed them into slowly pealing off her costume.

Before Raven even realized it all of her clothes were on the floor. For the first time in her entire life (or at least as far back as she could remember) she was naked and not alone. She knew it would be rude and silly to try and cover herself, as both of her friends were naked and Starfire had proposed being "co-girlfriends" with Robin so instead she placed her hands on her knees, leaving her modest bust, hard cock and thin pale body completely exposed.

"You are most beautiful!" Starfire said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Yeah, you're one of the two most beautiful women I have ever seen!" Robin said, trying to defrost Raven's fear frozen psyche without insulting Starfire at the same time.

Raven felt a little better as her friends tried to complement her though she still couldn't help but feel exposed.

"So, I have seen many of your Earth magazines regarding male-female interactions but I must admit I am still unclear how things begin." Starfire admitted, still holding Robin's panties though they were now scrunched up into a ball in her hand.

"Well, traditionally the boy makes the first move but to be fair nothing about this is… traditional." Raven explained.

Again the group fell quiet as Robin quickly began to consider his options.

"So, on Earth boys have big Glornobs and girls do not, correct?" Starfire asked, a tone of authority in her voice.

"Yeah, usually." Raven replied, concerned that Starfire still seemed to need to ask such questions.

"Well then, since my Glornob is bigger then both of yours I guess that makes me the boy and you and Robin are both girls so I get to initiate the mating!" Starfire said proudly.

Until the moment Starfire said it Robin hadn't realized what she had just said was true; in the joy of discovering his friends secrets he hadn't even realized both Raven and Starfire had larger cocks then him.


	11. Just one of the girls

Before Robin could react or protest Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in close to her.

"Many of the educational magazines I've seen depict girls giving pleasure to their partners using their mouths. This seems very intriguing; perhaps we should start with that." Starfire instructed, slowly pulling Robins face towards her rock hard cock.

Raven was about to protest on Robin's behalf, suspecting Starfire was moving far too quickly but suddenly stopped when she noticed Robin not putting up much of a fight. His lips were already touching the tip of Starfire's cock and then a second later she saw Robin part his lips slightly, seemingly tasting the tip.

'Holy cow!' Raven thought to herself, 'Robin seems pretty in to this.'

"How does it taste?" Starfire asked with a giggle.

"Strong…" Robin replied softly, "and wet."

"Does it taste bad?" Raven asked.

"No, it tastes different… but not bad." Robin replied.

"Perhaps since our co-girlfriend is intrigued we should switch around; she can taste my Glornob and you can taste hers!" Starfire suggested with a big smile on her face.

"Oh… ok." Robin replied, trying to hide his hesitation. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to include Raven but rather he was still unsure if Raven was really as willing to go along with Starfire's sharing plan as she said. After all, he had always suspected Starfire liked him but he had never really considered the idea that Raven might see him that way at all.

"Alright." Raven said calmly, not wanting to show her hesitation either. She was actually glad that Starfire was so willing to jump into the position of control as Raven's mind was slowly being taken over by thousands of scattered little sexual desires, many conflicting and long suppressed.

With great ease Starfire lifted her friends, easily sliding them into new positions; as Starfire leaned back against the headboard of Robin's bed Raven was slid up to her, facing her so that Robin could lay on his back and slide under Raven.

"No need to be shy friends!" Starfire said gleefully, giving the same sort of gestures to Raven that she had just moments earlier given to Robin.

Before Raven could even begin she felt warm, wet suction against the tip of her girlcock, causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Ah, I see you like Robin's actions as much as I did!" Starfire said gleefully, "Do we taste the same my mate or do we taste different?"

"Different…" Robin mumbled, "You taste stronger but she tastes sweeter."

"Interesting…" Starfire said with a nod as she guided Raven's head towards her groin. After a few seconds of having Starfire's cock slapping against her face Raven felt composed enough (just barely) to taste Starfire.

Immediately Raven knew that Robin was right; she had tasted her own juices before and Starfire's was much stronger and far less sweet. Still, the taste was not completely unpleasant and the wonderful new feeling of Robin beginning to actually take her into his mouth was more then ample compensation.

Raven felt embarrassment build up inside of her quickly. Despite Robin's novice skill Raven's pent up urges were far too strong for her to control. They hadn't even been going for a minute when she felt the first pulse only a second away. Unfortunately Starfire's cock was too well situated in her mouth to warn Robin so all Raven could do was give a long moan as she splat round after round of her hot, gooey girlcum at Robin, some filling his mouth while some splattered all over his face.

Starfire was very surprised to feel Raven's deep, long moan radiate up through her cock. Having teased herself to such a high level of excited all day that wonderful vibration was enough to push Starfire over the edge as well. Just as Raven felt the last glob of her own sexual juices spill out onto Robin she felt the first hot, strong pulse of Starfire's cum shoot through her long, hard cock and spray into Raven's unexpecting mouth. Just like Robin, some of Starfire's load filled Raven's mouth before she had it pulled out and sprayed all over her face.

"Don't get me wrong," Robin said after swallowing the cum that had filled his mouth and a moment had passed, "That was fun but a bit shorter then I expected."

"Don't worry, I'm sure our next round will be longer." Starfire replied with a soft smile. At first Robin thought that she meant the next time they had sex but suddenly realized Starfire wasn't finished as he saw her spent cock rapidly regain its full size.


	12. sometimes a girl just wants to be a girl

"Star, maybe we should give Robin a chance to be on top for a while." Raven suggested sheepishly.

Starfire looked at her strangely for a moment, confused by the fact that Raven seemed so embarrassed about such a simple suggestion. Finally, as things began to become awkward from the silence, Starfire came to a realization.

"It's not Robin on top that concerns you friend is it, but rather you being on the bottom?" Starfire suggested, knowing enough about human emotions to know she was right despite Raven's attempt not to blush.

Starfire pushed Raven onto her back, catching her by surprise before closing in next to her and giving little kisses along her neck. Raven lay there, unsure what to do as Starfire began to giggle.

"Robin, our friend wishes us to play our parts! You are a boy and we are girls." Starfire said to encourage Robin to act.

Robin was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around his new discoveries and being thrown into a strange scenario he never thought was possible. The last time around Starfire had taken control, making it easier for Robin since he could simply react and respond where as now she was forcing him into control.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Robin asked meekly, his knees feeling weak as he approached the bed.

Raven gave a simple nod in response, trying to hide how much she secretly wanted what Starfire had suggested. Unlike normally where as Raven could hide her emotions, being naked and untucked permitted her girlcock to simply spill the beans; Being thrown down onto her back with the sight of Robin approaching her made Raven's soft cock rapidly return to life.

"This looks like fun; perhaps when you have had your turn I might try laying back as well!" Starfire said cheerfully, making both Robin and Raven blush harder.

Raven watched as Robin slid closer and closer, finally grabbing her legs softly to help his aim. Her direct vision was clouded by her painfully erect cock, though when Robin finally pressed his cock up against Raven's tight hole she instinctively closed her.

"I'm… going… in" Robin said slowly and softly, not sure if he should warn Raven or just take her by surprise. As he pushed himself up against her she said nothing until the tip finally broke through.

"Ohhhh!" Raven cried out, biting her lip as she shut her eyes tighter.

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked, suspecting that he would know the answer first hand before the day was over.

"Yes, but keep going… just be gentle." Raven asked, accepting and even enjoying the discomfort as the closest proxy she would ever get to having her cherry popped.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it; all the girls in the magazines look excited!" Starfire said in an attempt to comfort Raven before placing a hand up on her friend's breast and tracing little circles as she continued to kiss and tickle Raven's neck.

It took several minutes for Robin to make his way all the way into Raven's snug bum and for Raven to adjust to the presence within her. Though he had no actual experience to compare it to Robin could already tell, that if vaginal sex was as amazing as what he was experiencing, why everyone seemed so obsessed with it. Despite having came only moments earlier his loins were already feeling overwhelmed. Robin actually appreciated the moments Raven was taking to adjust, giving him time to secretly try and cool down enough to not explode inside her. Though she didn't want to admit it, Raven was also using her pause not just to adjust to the sensation but also to cool her juices; she couldn't help but think how embarrassing it would be to cum before Robin did unaware that he was silently fearing the same thing.

When Raven finally signaled she was ready, both quickly realized that their sexual fires had not dimmed as much as they would have liked. Raven moaned as Robin pulled back, only a third of his length left within her ample rear and then gasped as he slowly pushed back in. Each time Robin's pace grew a bit faster. By the time he built up a reasonable rhythm he knew he was already almost over.

"Oh Azaroth!" Raven screamed as one of Robin's deep insertions pushed her over the edge, spouts of hot cum springing out of her twitching girlcock like a fountain before falling back to Earth to create a splatter pattern both her and Robin's chest and hips. Robin, caught so off guard by the beautifully erotic site, didn't even notice Raven tightening up around him until suddenly he felt his own geyser burst, shooting warm cum into her rear.


	13. I wonder?

- -Later- -

After nearly two hours of sex Robin, Starfire and Raven all lay exhausted on Robin's bed, each sore, sticky, and leaking mixtures of demon, alien and human cum onto the bed sheets. Robin, though exhausted beyond any level he had ever expect and unable to muster the energy to move, looked out of the corner of his eyes at first one girl and then the other. Though pleased with how things had turned out, Robin was still a bit fixated on Starfire's remarks about him being 'the girl of the group' because he had the smallest penis. He sighed softly as he noticed that even flaccid, Starfire and Raven were still larger then him and his spent cock.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to just let it all out like this!" Raven exclaimed with a much heavier sigh then Robin's, "I'm glad the two of you were my firsts."

"I too agree this was a wonderful experience. I think perhaps we should add this to our regular training rituals." Starfire suggested snuggling up to Robin.

"You mean sex practice after target practice?" Raven asked half seriously.

"Yes, something like that…" Starfire said with a weak giggle.

After a few moments of silence Raven spoke up again.

"You know, don't get me wrong – This was just perfect and I'd be willing to try it again but… I just wonder what it would be like to have a full blooded girl 'practice' with us?" Raven asked nonchalantly.

"Now that you mention that, I too wonder what it would be like to have an Earth girl with standard Earth girl equipment. If we had one Robin would no longer be 'the girl.'" Starfire said in agreement.

After a few seconds of silence both girls turned their heads to look at Robin.

"Don't ask me, I haven't tried it either but I bet if we had one that would take some of the pressure off me." Robin said somewhat jokingly.

"Good point, an extra partner without another cock." Raven said with a light nod.

"Yeah, but even if we were serious we can't just go pick some stranger up off the street and bring them back here." Robin interjected, "And the only Titan's we have left are Beast Boy and Cyborg, neither of whom are girls nor would I guess they'd like to join our practice."

"Though perhaps I am still a bit confused about human gender but I suspect Jinx is a girl and…" Starfire began before Raven cut her off.

"And I wouldn't mind putting that little runt in her place and have her scream my name!" Raven added, an angry and competitive streak showing.

"Then it is agreed! We will find our-not-so-friendly-friend Jinx and invite her to join us." Starfire said mater-of-factly.

"But not right now, I don't really want to move right now." Robin replied.

"Agreed!" Raven and Starfire said in unison.

- -Stay tuned for a potential sequel… maybe- -


	14. Starfire and the Playground

For those who are interested, a sequel to this story has begun. You can find it under the title "Starfire and The Playground."


End file.
